Talk:Brokenstar/Archive 1
Name Shouldn't the name for this article be "Brokentail" as opposed to "Brokenstar?" Brokentail was the last name he received before dying. And, though, yes becoming a leader would be like the peak of name changing, but ThunderClan changed his name anyways... I really don't care either way - it's still the same character - I was just wondering. --~|ET|~ ([[User_talk:Electric Turahk|'Talk']]/ ) 21:23, 23 October 2007 (UTC) :Hmm... The real question here is weather or not his name change was official. I don't have time to look it up right now, but I'll be back in awhile with an expert and some page numbers, then we can start seriously discussing it. Until I do some research I don't even know what I think. [[User:Kitsufox|'Kitsufox']](Fox's Den) 21:49, 23 October 2007 (UTC) ::O_O Wow, I never saw this put up, but I'll reply now. I think that the proper title for this page is "Brokenstar". As you may remember, his nine lives were not stripped from him by StarClan, and Nightstar could not recieve his nine lives. So this may mean that either StarClan is powerless to remove a leader's nine lives, but they can remove their title. I don't see where a medicine can got a sign from StarClan saying, "We must change Brokenstar's name to Brokentail! It is the will of StarClan!". So I think the page should remain the same. [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eulalia459678']](Salaman ) 18:52, 14 December 2007 (UTC) Similiarity? This is just an observation, but General Woundwort (From Watership Down) and Brokenstar are similar. Both of them have had terrible experiences (Woundwort's mother was eaten by a weasel and his siblings shot, Brokenstar was abandoned and raised by an unloving mother), both of them rule their domain with an iron fist (Efrafa and Shadowclan), and both of them become the stuff of legend when they die/disappear.--Rotwang's Son 18:40, 30 November 2008 (UTC) This belongs in a chatterbox forum. I'm moving it there. GB 19:35, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Done. GB 19:39, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Well this is just an oberservation but why is his name brokentail when he has a leadear picture? Family Don't we know the names of Yellowfang/Raggedstar's kits? In Secrets of the clans? Wait.. maybe not. Nevermind. SparrowWing 21:03, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Affie Hmm, it says current: ShadowClan and past: Rogue. Shouldn't that be switched, because he was in ShadowClan then driven out...? And also, i don't know if it counts but maybe it should say current is Place of No Stars because it was breifly confirmed he was there right? (Tigerstar mentioned scenting him) and for past it should say ShadowClan, rogue, and maybe even ThunderClan (because they sheltered him. I don't know if that counts because he wasn't loyal to them, just living there). --Insaneular 20:33, 21 June 2009 (UTC) I think it should be *Past: Shadowclan, Rouge, Thunderclan *Present: Place of no Stars The reason for Thunderclan is because in the Allegiances of Forest of Secrets it listed him under Thunderclan elders. And it did say Darkstripe scented Brokentail.Summer is here 20:40, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Ya i was thinking of that. like with tigerstar, it said he was in the place of no stars now and since darkstripe scented him, he has to be there right? I go with him being a member of the dark forest. [[User:Shinestar|'♥Shine']][[User talk:Shinestar|'star♥']] Shinestar 14:02, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Charcat Sorry, I tried to edit the charcat and I'm not really sure how to, and it got all messed up. How do I change it back?-- 15:45, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Icecloud-- 15:45, 22 August 2009 (UTC) affiliations Brokenstar's affiliations has to be corrected. Current: Place of No Stars Past: ShadowClan, Rogue --Phoenixpelt October 9, 2009 1:56 EST Ya but in past it should say thunderclan because even though he was prisoner he was still a member. [[User:Shinestar|'♥Shine']][[User talk:Shinestar|'star♥']] Name of article Shouldn't the name of the article be Brokenstar, since he wasnt offically changed to brokentail Aurorablaze 00:49, January 23, 2010 (UTC) In Forest of Secrets ''he is taken in as an elder. Then he died with the name Brokentail. So it should be Brokentail. IcestormHi There! 00:51, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Elder Since he died an elder, shouldn't he have an elder charart. Go ShadowClan! 23:26, February 1, 2010 (UTC)Dappleclaw Although he lived with the elders and was listed with them, he was not really an elder, he was a prisoner. insanTA RAINBOWeular 23:53, February 1, 2010 (UTC) He is listed on the page as an elder... ßąէ ïиց 22:35, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Should Brokenstars pixel be changed? He was not a leader in the dark forest so he should be put as an elder shouldnt he? ClarrissaMy Talk Page 10:42, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Well, positions in the cats' afterlives don't count... User:AppleDapple11Apple :3 02:35, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Brockenstars pixel. Shouldnt Brockenstars pixel be changed. He died as an elder and he was stripped from his leadership. I think his pixel should be changed. ClarrissaMy Talk Page 10:45, February 17, 2010 (UTC) PCA will work on this. However, the talk-pages are used ''for disscusing the article only. ''Icestorm 16:21, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Intro Is it a spoiler in the intro to mention his blindness, since he didn't become blind until (i think) Forests of Secrets?Hollytail 13:08, February 18, 2010 (UTC)Hollytail Well, it sort of it but can't really be helped, since on others' pages, it lists injuries that they didn't have at the beginning of their appearances (i.e., Longtail's Blindness). It's something we kind of have to list in the description, so it's tough to not let it be a spoiler. insaneular Talk 15:18, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Brokenstar/tail's face Brokenstar/tail has a broad flat face right? Should his pixel art match that? It just doesn't seem right not to match his description... The Lineart for all the chararts is uniform, and there's not really a way to show a broad flat face from that angle anyways. The chararts are visual aids to help people picture the general description but the text description offers all the details. [[User:Insaneular|'insaneular']]' The original Hazelnut spread''' 21:20, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Oh, alright, thanks then... -.-"